


Unexpected

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns home from a hunt exhausted but when he settles down to relax he hears something unexpected coming from the bathroom and when he looks to see who or what it is he gets the shock of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Contains male on male sex. Don't like. Don't read.

Sam tossed his bag onto the motel room bed as he stripped his jacket off then hung it over the end of a chair. Sam could hear the shower running but assumed it was Dean having returned before he had so he simply grabbed a beer from the fridge but just as he was about to sit at the crappy plastic table Sam could have sworn he heard his name from the bathroom. 

“Dean?” Sam asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as to why his brother would be calling him. When he didn’t get a response he figured that maybe he had imagined it so instead he just ignored the idea and sat down at the table with his beer in hand. Sam had only gotten about two swigs from the beer when suddenly he heard his name again this time though he defiantly wasn’t imagining it and it certainly wasn’t Dean’s voice he was hearing. Sam jumped up from the table to work his way over to the bathroom door where he pressed his ear to it so he could listen and sure enough he could hear clear as day his name being muttered over and over again with moans mixed in but he couldn’t quite place who it was. Sam cracked the door open to look inside only to get the shock of his life, there in the tub lying on his back with his wings tucked under him was Gabriel stroking his currently hard leaking cock with his eyes shut moaning Sam’s name. Sam knew he should just close the door; he should just walk away then pretend that he hadn’t seen a thing but the fact was he’d always been attracted to the archangel since they’d first met him on that collage campus back when he was still the trickster. 

Sam continued to watch Gabriel stroke himself noting every little movement then he noticed that Gabriel’s other hand was lower just past his balls. Gabriel was thrusting two fingers into himself while his other hand stroked feverishly along his cock as he moaned out Sam’s name time after time with his wings shaking beneath him as the warm water of the shower ran over him it looked like some sort of weird painting or something. Sam could feel his cock getting heavy in between his legs as he watched Gabriel bring himself to the edge, shifting his hips just enough that Sam now had the picture perfect view just as he pressed a third finger in. Sam couldn’t take it any longer he quietly stripped his cloths off then padded his way in to the bathroom with out being noticed cause Gabriel was far too gone in his own ecstasy. Sam leaned against the sink admiring him for a few more minutes then cleared his throat loud enough for Gabriel to hear him making the archangel nearly jump clear out of the tub, his wings spreading into a defensive arch behind him. 

“Sam! I…I…um…I…needed a shower…so I…” Gabriel stammered trying to explain what he’d just been doing. 

“I can see that, but do I really look like I care?” Sam asked as his eyes moved to his own hard leaking cock then back to Gabriel’s. 

“Wait, were you watching me?” Gabriel asked taking note of Sam’s member

“Maybe” Sam said seductively as he swaggered over to the edge of the tub 

“Never would have taken you for a pervert” Gabriel scoffed as he stood up in a more dignified way. 

“This coming from the worlds biggest pervert” Sam retorted as he climbed in with Gabriel. 

“I never denied I was one” Gabriel pointed out with a smirk on his face

“True, now what do you say I help you finish with this” Sam suggested as his hand wrapped around Gabriel’s still hard throbbing cock. Gabriel moaned as he leaned backwards against the tiled wall with Sam’s hand beginning to work him slowly making his hips thrust forwards in to Sam’s hand as the heat began to recoil in his abdomen. Sam placed a hand on the tiles beside Gabriel then leaned into his ear to whisper as he stroked Gabriel off. 

“You wanted me didn’t you?” Sam asked

“You moaned my name cause all you could picture was me doing this with my cock buried in your ass” Sam stated making Gabriel moan louder 

“You want me to fuck you, you want me to pound into you while my hand strokes your dick don’t you?” Sam asked again this time nipping at Gabriel’s ear lobe 

“Fuck, yes…god Sam…” Gabriel breathed out as his wings shuddered 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Sam asked as a smirk played on his features 

Gabriel felt Sam’s hand pull off of him then the next thing he knew Sam had both hands on his hips hoisting him into the air. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist as he was lowered onto Sam’s huge aching cock but he wasn’t prepared for just how huge he was. 

“Holy fuck! Sam…” Gabriel groaned as Sam continued to push in with Gabriel bowing his head to rest on Sam’s chest as he tried to relax but even with him being relaxed Sam was still huge. Sam finally bottomed out in Gabriel then gave him a few seconds to adjust as his body trembled with the need for release, his wings shaking to reveal the gorgeous golden and yellow colours rippling through the feathers. Sam began to thrust into Gabriel bringing them both very close, very swiftly with Sam pressing Gabriel to the wall he then took his mouth in his own to kiss roughly. Sam brought his hand up between them to stroke Gabriel who let out a whimpering groan as his orgasm punched out of him to spill hot white cum all over Sam’s hand while he tightened around Sam’s cock knocking Sam over the edge as well as he shot deep into Gabriel. Sam’s forehead rested against the tile wall behind Gabriel’s shoulder while Gabriel leaned his head back against the same wall both trying to catch they’re breath. Sam pulled from Gabriel after a couple minutes to set him down on shaky legs while he helped hold him up as the water continued to stream down on them. Too tired to use his angel mojo Gabriel let Sam wash them up then both of them exited the washroom wearing towels around their waists making a V-line for the bed. Sam flopped down on the one side then Gabriel hesitantly crawled up next to him, not sure if Sam would be willing to share with him tonight but Sam smiled at him then wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder to pull him closer. Gabriel smiled back then used what little mojo he had left to cover them with a blanket even though Sam knew Dean would be furious when he got back at this moment he really couldn’t care.


End file.
